Chasing Cars
by MadameMorty
Summary: Munro has a trip planned for Aislinn that starts off as just a friendly adventure. But will it turn into something more? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story was inspired by a fan video I saw on Youtube, where in one of the clips while Jake and Clare were kissing, Clare pulls on Jakes ear. I would tell you the name of the episode, but unfortunately I have no clue which one it is. Although I do know the scene, so I shall now describe it to you: Okay. So it is the scene where Jake and Clare are in I think the science lab? and they kiss and get all "cozy" in front of the snake tank. This story does not take place in the character's point of view, but rather the cast's. Also this story is my first and I do not have a beta so please bare with me. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Degrassi, or the cast. But I do own a replica of Eli's guitar pick necklace.**

**Aislinn's POV**

"Cut!" I heard the director yell. It is finally the end of the day, which means I get to go home, snuggle up in a warm blanket, eat junk food, and watch a movie. Who knows… Maybe Jordy can even come spend the night. All of a sudden my peaceful thoughts were smashed, all because of a voice that I was really tired of hearing. Justin. Now don't get me wrong, I love Justin. But after hearing his voice all day, it can kind of gets annoying. "Hey Ais, one question? Next time you yank on my ear could you not be so rough?" He asked with a laugh. "Sorry." I chuckled back. "I'm just used to pulling on Munro's long…" And then I was cut off by none other than the Munro Chambers himself, the thorn in my side since I was ten years old. "My long what?" He asked with a perverted wink. "Your long hair, pervert. And by the way that is just vile." I said, as I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He laughed, as he and Justin high-fived. "In your dreams, lover boy." I countered back as I walked towards my dressing room. "You got that right kiddo!" he yelled across the studio. "Wow, your creepiness just escalated from pervert to pedophile!" I joked back as I closed the door to my dressing room. After I had gotten dressed, I decided to see if I could hear Munro and Justin's conversation that was happening on the other side of the wall, considering their dressing room was right next to mine. I leaned my ear against the wall, hoping to at least hear part of their conversation. Now I know what you're thinking, you're probably like, "Isn't it wrong to spy on people?" or "What are you hoping to hear?" Well the answer to those questions are, yes in normal circumstances it is wrong to spy on people, but if you have ever heard one of Munro and Justin's conversations then you know they say some pretty weird and funny things that are definitely worth listening to, and the answer to the other question is, no, I'm just listening for the fun of it.

**Munro's POV**

"God, I really did sound like a pedophile. Didn't I?" I asked Justin, as I slid on my white wife beater. "I'm afraid you did dude, I'm afraid you did." Justin replied, laughing under his breath. "Aislinn even called me creepy, and being creepy is not good, not good at all." I muttered. If Ais thought I was creepy then she wouldn't go to the _Arcade Fire _concert that was in New York with me, and if she wouldn't go to the concert with me then I would be sad and lonely, and I don't like being sad and lonely. What if she tells her parents what I said? She's only seventeen. That means she's a minor, and that means they can tell her what to do. So even if she did want to go to the concert with me they could tell her no, and if they told her no then my heart would be crushed. Crap, I am such a loser. "Dude, don't worry about it. She new you were joking. It's no big deal." He looked at me with a "dude, chill out" expression. "No big deal?" I asked in utter disbelief. "How is it not a big deal? I was planning on asking her to go to New York with me so that we could see _Arcade Fire _together, but now she will never say yes." I said as I went to open the door. As Justin and I were walking to my car I started whispering to myself "This is not good, this is not good." Distracted by my rant I didn't notice someone walking right in front of me and I managed to plow right into them. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I was ranting to myself and I wasn't watching where I was going…" I rambled, just now noticing who exactly it was I had run into. "Oh Aislinn, I-I-I didn't mean to, i-it's just, and." I stuttered, not being able to form a coherent sentence. "Munro, it's okay I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly. "God, she looks beautiful in sweat-pants." I thought to myself. Realizing that she had been talking while I was lost in my thoughts, all I managed to understand of her sentence was "In New York." "I'm sorry in New York what?" I questioned, wondering what she was talking about. "I said." She repeated with a beaming smile on her face. "That I will go see _Arcade Fire _with you in New York." How did she know? The only other person I had told besides Justin was Thomas, and she hadn't talked to him for at least three weeks, and I didn't tell Justin until we were in the dressing room. So how would she know? "How do you?… I don't understand." I asked confused. "Let's just say I deserve an award for ease-dropping." She said with a smirk that could beat mine any day.

**So I hoped you guys liked it. J Reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Oh, and I apologize for this chapter being so short. If there are future chapters (reviews are needed for this to happen, well they probably won't be just because I really want to continue this story) they will definitely be longer. So I bid the ado, sending you virtual hugs and bro-fists. Annnddd, always remember, never forget, that Adam Torres is more important than life itself. J**

**-MadameMorty**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaackk, with a… drum roll please dadadadadadada update! Yay, isn't everyone excited? No? Oh well, thanks for the support… But whether you like the story or not, review. Criticism is not a foe, but a friend. Oh, by the way I discovered that you need to space your paragraphs, because otherwise your paper ends up looking like a failure. I know this from personal experience… Well enough of my talking, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Degrassi, because if I did Eclare would be making babies right about now.**

_**Two Week's Later**_

**Munro's POV**

I still can't believe Aislinn said she would go with me. I thought that she would say no for sure after I was such a creep. Although now that I think about it, I always act that way around her and I've never been concerned before. Maybe I was just over reacting because I really wanted her to go to New York with me. But I honestly don't know why I wanted her to go with me so bad in the first place, I'm not saying she isn't wonderful to be around, it's just last year I really wouldn't of cared if she had said no. Oh well, all that matters is that she said yes and that in two hours we will be boarding our plane to the States.

As I pulled up to Aislinn's house, I couldn't help but to wonder if she was as excited as I was. Knowing her though, she probably was even more excited. My nerves began to grow as I rang the doorbell. What if her dad answered? I mean, I've met him before, but I'm a guy and Ais is a girl and we're going on a trip alone together. How would he feel about that? If he was like any normal father he would most likely either A: want to kill me, or B: drill me about how I better not lay a hand anywhere near his little girl. Luckily Ais answered the door, with bags in hand. "Ready to go?" She questioned. I nodded.

The drive to the airport was filled with Aislinn and I singing One Direction songs at the top of our lungs. I swear it was her CD, not mine. Finally after we had arrived at the airport, went through security, and then luggage, we were on the plane. The plane ride was not a very exciting process but Aislinn and I managed to entertain ourselves by playing Hangman, Never Have I Ever (the G rated version… there were little kids sitting right across from us), and Truth or Dare. Once we had landed we retrieved our luggage, and after trying for half an our we managed to hail a taxi. On our ride to the hotel I told Aislinn, "I bet if you would have put on a short dress and heels, we could have caught a cab real quick." She looked at me with her mouth agape. "Munro, I will not objectify myself by dressing as a prostitute." "Oh come on Ais, I was just kidding… and anyways, I wouldn't want you to dress like that, it might give scummy guys the wrong idea. They would only want you for your gorgeous body, they wouldn't even care that you're absolutely brilliant. Your body is your temple, don't let anyone fuck it up." I told her seriously.

We sat quietly for a moment, neither of us willing to break the silence. Then she spoke up. "You really think I'm gorgeous?" "Yeah. Who wouldn't?" I asked. She looked down and blushed, but then her eyes became masked behind sadness. "A lot more than you probably think." She answered as she turned her face towards the window.

**Aislinn's POV**

Why would Munro think that I'm gorgeous? I mean, I've always thought of myself as pretty, but after being in the public eye for so long, the comments and insults can get to you. I doubt Munro will ever know how much his compliment truly meant to me.

"Aislinn. Aislinn Pauuul. Is anybody in there?" Munro's raspy voice shook me from my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry. Are we here?" I looked out the window. We seemed to be parked in front of a hotel. "Indeed we are. You seemed deep in thought so I took the liberty of unloading our bags." He said. "Um, thanks, but you didn't have to do that." I said, as I stepped out of the cab. "But you see I did Miss Paul. I am a gentlemen, and a gentlemen helps his lady." He explained. "I wasn't aware that I was your lady." I said, raising my eyebrows. "Oh you weren't? I thought Justin told you after he lost our game of rock paper scissors." He said as he walked into the elevator. "Wait. You guys played rock paper scissors over whose "lady" I was?" I asked, just now understanding what he meant.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds barbaric and sexist. We weren't trying to win you or anything, it's just we were trying to establish who was going to protect you." He answered. "I don't need protecting." I said through gritted teeth. "Ais, we're just trying to look out for you because we care about you." He stated calmly. "I appreciate it Munro, but next time could I at least get a say in the situation?" I huffed.

"Of course, and Ais, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I suppose it's okay." I said, a grin creeping on to my face. I stood waiting in the hallway as Munro opened the door. "I wonder what the rooms going to look like? I hope it's clean. Maybe I should of brought…" "Woah." Munro said interrupting my thoughts. "What is it gross? I knew I should of brought cleaning supplies." I said, already trying to figure out where the closest Wal-Mart was. "No, no the room is fine. It's just… there's only one bed." He said, turning to look at me. Wow this is going to be a long two weeks.

**Ta-da! How did you guys like it? Once again, I know it was rather short but I figured the fact that I updated a day after posting should make up for it. Please review. Reviews are what keep me writing. Well not really, daily stress is what keeps me writing, but reviews certainly do help. Oh, and, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really does mean the world that you guys like the story. So this is me signing off sending all of you virtual hugs and bro fists. Always remember, never forget, that Adam Torres is more important than life itself.**

**-MadameMorty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I come baring an update! First off, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. Secondly, this chapter is where the real change in feelings begins. So, stop reading my pointless author's notes and read the story! Go ahead, don't be shy!**

**Disclaimer: I once again do not own Degrassi. I honestly think they invented disclaimers just to remind us that we will never be able to make our ships canon.**

**Aislinn's POV**

"Um…Well how about I sleep on the floor then?" I suggested trying to make this conversation not be anymore awkward than it had to.

"No. You will not be sleeping on the floor. If anyone is sleeping on the floor then it's me." Munro protested, already beginning to set up his makeshift bed on the floor.

"You are not sleeping on the floor!" I exclaimed. "Hotel floors are filthy. And besides, you'll also end up hurting your back." I said as I put the pillows and blankets back on the bed.

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"We share the bed." I said meekly. "I mean we've been friends for years. It shouldn't be a problem, right?" I asked. This has got to be one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had with Munro. I've never slept with a guy before. What if I snore? Maybe I shouldn't have suggested it at all. God, what have I gotten myself into?

"Uh, sure. I guess we could, you know, if it's okay with you." He answered, avoiding eye contact. I have a feeling that he's just as hesitant about this as I am.

"Great. Now that that's settled, how about we unpack." I said, already unzipping my suitcase.

"Yeah, I guess we should. It's getting late." He said, opening drawers and putting his t-shirts away.

After about an hour of unpacking we were finally finished and extremely tired. "I can't believe it's already eleven o'clock." I stated yawning.

"Me either." Munro agreed as he flopped on to the bed and turned on the television.

"Well I feel gross, so I'm going to go take a shower." I said, leaving Munro to watch T.V.

As I walked into the bathroom I couldn't help but to wonder what Munro thought about this whole predicament. Is he as nervous as I am? Well I suppose he would be, this could change our whole friendship.

It took me about five minutes to get the shower to work, and once I was finally in there I realized I had forgotten my soap. "Crap. Leave it to me to forget something as necessary as soap. I guess I'll be using Munro's then." I muttered to myself. Honestly at this point I couldn't care less what I smelled like. I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep.

After I had stepped out of the shower and dried off, I reached for my clothes. Finally I was about to be able to rest, just one more article of clothing and then I would be able to fall into a deep sleep, but wait I didn't bring a bra in here with me. Should I go get one? Normally I don't sleep with a bra on, but I'm also normally by myself. I think I'll be okay without one, my t-shirt isn't tight, so it should be okay.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Munro turned away from the T.V. to look at me. His reaction was far from what I expected. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes kept flitting up and down my body. I felt a bit awkward to say the least.

"Oh my god. It's noticeable that I'm not wearing a bra isn't it? I new I should have put one on. I'm going to go change now." I managed to babble out, already heading towards the bathroom.

"No! No Ais, that's not what I noticed. It's just.." He trailed his sentence off, now looking at my chest, because of course now that I had mentioned it he was going to have to look.

"Munro! Eyes up here." I said snapping him back to reality.

"Sorry, sorry. But what I was saying was that you just look really beautiful without your hair done and without makeup." He said blushing.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. So, do I need to go put on a um…well?" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Uh, no. No I think you're good." He said looking down.

**Munro's POV**

"Well, I'm going to go change now. Um, is it okay if I sleep in my boxers?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. If it's what you normally sleep in then that's fine." Aislinn said, burying her face in a book, trying to hide her blush.

"Okay, well I'll be right back." I said, stumbling my way into the bathroom.

"Ugggh, I looked like an idiot back there. I even stared at her chest. What kind of person does that? Now I bet she's going to feel weird sleeping with me, well even more weird than she did before anyway." I mumbled to myself as I slid my t-shirt and jeans off.

I tried to procrastinate as long as I could by washing my face and brushing my teeth twice, but I new that I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, so I finally headed back into the bedroom ready to face Ais.

"I'm baaack." I said in a sing-song voice, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm so glad, I almost died without your company." Aislinn said, joking back.

"Of course you did. I mean, look at me, who wouldn't?" I said gesturing to my body.

"Yeah, because Scooby-Doo boxers drive women absolutely crazy." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hey now, don't be hating on Scooby. He's a dog that talks. What's better than that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know, a cat that talks?" She said, a smirk adorning her face.

"Whatever you say…Cat Lady." I said, murmuring the last part under my breath.

"Shut up and go to sleep. You'll need your rest if you want to see the Statue of Liberty tomorrow." She said, turning out the lights and rolling over.

"You're just upset because I called you Cat Lady." I muttered.

"Goodnight Munro." She said, hinting that I should shut up.

I sat in silence for a few minutes listening to Aislinn breathe. Once her breathing became steady, indicating that she was asleep, I whispered, "Goodnight Ais, I love you."

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Review! By now I bet all of you have noticed that on each chapter my spacing is different, that is because I am trying to see which one you guys can read the best. If you would be so kind as to tell me in your reviews then that would help a lot. And now I must depart sending all of you virtual hugs and bro fists. Always remember, never forget, that Adam Torres is more important than life itself. Bye!**

**-MadameMorty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I go back to school Tuesday and I've been practicing for a piano recital I have coming up so I've been kind of busy lately. Thank you everyone that reviewed! Knowing that people actually read and like my story really helps me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Degrassi or its cast members.**

**Murno's POV**

When I woke up my body was pinned down by something soft and warm, and it was…breathing? "Oh god, did I get drunk and sleep with someone? Wait, that wouldn't make since because A: I'm fully clothed (boxers count) and B: I didn't go out for drinks last night." I thought, trying to figure out who was sleeping with me. "Here's an idea idiot, look to see who it is." I yelled at myself internally. As I peeked my eyes open I was met with a head full of auburn curls that smelled like my shampoo. "Aislinn." I whispered to myself. "Oh right, we're in New York, duh." I thought out loud.

"Munro?" Aislinn said groggily. "Why'd you wake me up? It's only…" She paused to look at the clock. "Six o' clock. We're on vacation, and that means we sleep in dummy." She said, slurring her words already half way back asleep.

"How about you go back to sleep for a little bit…" I paused to kiss her forehead. "While I go downstairs and get us some breakfast." I said while putting my shirt on.

"Okay." She said. As I was about to walk out the door, she reminded me, "Munro, pants."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure in order to walk around in public you have to wear pants." She repeated, pointing out that I was currently only wearing boxers.

"Oh, right, pants." I said as I slipped on my sweats.

Once I had gotten enough food to feed Ais and I, I headed back upstairs. Opening the door was extremely hard, considering both of my hands were full of food, but I managed somehow. When I opened the door I was met with an underwear-clad Aislinn, humming to herself as she decided what to wear. I froze, my eyes glued to her soft curves. The only semi-intelligent word I managed to squeak out was, "Ais?"

Hearing my voice, she whipped her head around to face me, her eyes widening like a deer in headlights. "Munro! Close your eyes!" she screamed at me.

Realizing I was still staring, I rapidly closed my eyes, kicking the door closed in the process. "Aislinn, I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were changing, if I had I would of knocked, I swear!" I told her stumbling around blindly, food still in hand.

"You're just lucky I put a bra on." She said still flustered. "Now hand me the food before you spill it." She demanded, taking the food from my hands.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was lucky." I teased, soon receiving a slap to the back of my head.

I fumbled my way to the bed, where I sat and waited for Aislinn to tell me it was okay to open my eyes. "I wonder if she always wears lacy underwear? Wait, why would someone like Aislinn own undergarments like that in the first place? What if she isn't even a virgin?! No, Ais has to be a virgin. She's too innocent not to be one. But then again, what if she isn't? I have to know." I thought to myself as I was waiting on Aislinn.

"Okay, I'm finished. You can open your eyes now." She said as she sat next to me.

"Are you a virgin?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I expected her to look shocked or maybe even angry, but she was… smirking? "Wouldn't you like to know." She replied smugly.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I said, nodding my head eagerly.

"I'll tell you…if" She paused.

"Ugggh, why does there have to be an if?" I groaned.

"Because it's more fun that way." She answered. "Now as I was saying, if you tell me the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you." She said, smiling evily.

"Deal." I said, reaching to shake her hand.

"Deal." She agreed.

"Okay, you go first." I urged her.

"Fine. The answer is, yes I am a virgin. Happy?" She stated, raising her eyebrows.

"More than you'll ever know." I said, grinning to myself.

"Okay then…." She said, giving me a confused look. "Anyways, your turn." She pointed to me.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes. A deal is a deal." She said, wagging her finger at me.

"But you're going to laugh." I said, hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"I promise I won't. Now tell me." She said, turning her body to face mine.

"Okay." I huffed. "The most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, was when we were lying in the hammock while they filmed the abandoned church party scene and I… and I got a boner." I whispered the last part.

"So that's what was poking my back?" She widened her eyes. "But why were you even turned on, we were just lying there?" She asked.

"You kept rubbing my thigh. It's not like I intended for it to happen." I said, blushing.

"I turned you on?… I turned you on." She repeated with a cocky smile.

"Don't get a big ego." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Too late." She said grinning up at me.

**Well Aislinn has turned out to be quite the little minx, hasn't she? I wonder what her and Munro could be up to next? They might finally leave the hotel room and have some fun or there might still be some antics left for them behind closed doors… who knows? Oh, that's right, I do. Well until next time, I send you all hugs and bro fists. Always remember, never forget, that Adam Torres is more important then life itself. Bye!**

**-MadameMorty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I'm thinking of writing a one-shot, but I'm not exactly sure how I want it to go yet. If I write a one-shot would you guys read it? Tell me in your reviews. Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, it really gives me the drive to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I do NOT own Degrassi, case closed.**

**Aislinn's POV**

_Seven hours later (It is currently 7 pm)_

"I still can not believe that you spit on people standing under the Statue of Liberty!" I exclaimed, appalled that Munro would act so childish.

"What can I say? An opportunity presented itself, and I grasped it." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I put up with your ridiculous antics in private, but when we are in public you will behave like an adult. Understand?" I scolded him as if he were a child.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He apologized genuinely.

"Now then, I am going to go take a bath while you sit here and think about what you've done." I stated firmly. "With no T.V." I added.

"Yes ma'am." He said, flopping down on the bed and burying his face in a pillow.

"I can't believe he would do something like that. He's twenty years old for crying out loud. I guess what they say about girls maturing faster than boys is true." I thought to myself as I prepared my bath.

Once the tub was full, I stepped into the steaming water. After soaking for a few minutes I decided it was about time to shave my legs. I was almost done and then my hand slipped, cutting a gash in my leg in the process. "Damn it." I hissed, hopping out of the tub trying to find something to stop the bleeding. Not finding any band-aids, I settled for a wad of toilet tissue.

After I took care of my wound and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to find Munro in the same position I had left him in. "Isn't kind of hard to breathe with your face smashed into a pillow?" I asked.

When he lifted his head I expected him to have a grin on his face with a sarcastic retort, but instead his eyes were brimming with tears and his head was hanging.

"I'm sorry… that I made you mad." He said weakly.

My face softened as I sat next to him. "I **wasn't** mad." I said, putting enfaces on the wasn't. "Just disappointed." I said with a frown.

"Either way, you still probably think that I'm an idiot." He said turning away from me.

Listening to the words coming out of his mouth made my heart break. "Munro Skylear Chambers. I have never and will never think that you are anything less that brilliant." I said with a smile on my face.

"So you still love me?" He said with a sad smirk.

"Forever and always." I said with a laugh.

"Then you won't mind me doing this!" He shouted, tackling me as he proceeded to tickle me.

"Munro stop it!" I squealed. "You know that I'm super ticklish, this isn't fair!" I said in between giggles.

"Ah, but it is madame." He said, stopping so that I could catch my breath.

"How is it fair that you're sitting on top of me and tickling me while I'm defenseless?" I inquired.

"Well when you put it that way, it isn't fair." He said shrugging.

All of a sudden everything became quiet. We were just staring at each other, our breathing labored. I couldn't help but to stare at his lips, it's not like I haven't kissed him before, but all of those were fake. What would it be like to kiss him for real?

Almost as if he had been reading my mind, he began to lean down. Just as our lips were about to brush his cell phone rang. Snapping his eyes open and sighing, he reached for his cell phone, still straddling me might I add.

"What?" He snapped.

"**Woah dude, what crawled up you're ass and died." **He must of put it on speaker phone, because I could hear every word Justin was saying clearly.

"Nothing. Sorry, you just caught me at a bad time." He said, giving me a half smile.

"**Oh, sorry man. Just remember to use a condom."** Justin joked.

Munro's eyes went big as he stared down at me. "You do know that you're on speaker phone and Aislinn can hear every word you're saying, right?" Munro asked.

"**Oh I am? Well in that case, hey Ais make sure you don't get pregnant, okay? You're only seventeen, you've got your whole life ahead of you." **He said with a chuckle.

"We aren't doing anything like that Justin. Sorry to disappoint." I said, giggling.

"**Awww, you guys are no fun." **He complained. **"But if you guys happen to do anything and end up pregnant, I have dibs on being uncle, just remember that."**

"Will do Justin. But I doubt that's going to happen." I said watching Munro's face fall. "Anytime soon." I added as Munro's eyes lit up.

"**Ew, did not need to know that information." **Justin gagged. **"Well I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone, adios amigos."** He said, ready to hang up.

"Bye Justin." Munro and I said in unison as we hung up.

Shortly after we ended the call Munro looked down at me with a hopeful, but confused face. "Anytime soon, does that mean what I think it means?" He asked.

"Twist my rubber arm, boyfriend." I replied with a smile.

**Yay, Justin Kelly! I love him, he's my baby. So what did you guys think? Yes, no, in between? Let me know by leaving a review! You guys know how this goes, I send you bro fists and then I send you hugs and then I appreciate the awesomeness of Adam Torres, so without further ado, bye!**

**-MadameMorty**


End file.
